The present invention relates generally to the removal of metal caps from fiber cores used to transport rolled paper and the like, and more particularly to a device which cuts a fiber core having a core cap, the cut being made proximate to the core cap and then removes the core cap from the fiber core for recycling of the core as well as the cap.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that many materials come wrapped around a fiber core. When these fiber cores bear certain materials such as carpeting, paper, and the like, the fiber core can be very heavy. Therefore, transport and movement of the loaded cores occurs by engaging the holes at the ends of the core. Unfortunately, the art soon discovered that the fiber core, although suitably designed for bearing the material, often failed during movement of the material. Therefore, fiber core caps were developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,460,087; 4,995,512; and 3,942,638. The art developed several ways of placing a cap into a core such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,399. However, it was soon discovered that these fiber cores needed to be recycled. Unfortunately, as with any kind of recycling, materials of different types should not be recycled to the same place. Therefore, attempts have been made to separate the metal fiber core cap from the fiber core so that they could be recycled separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,619, issued to Stone, discloses a cap which is specifically removable with a screwdriver. Unfortunately, this type of cap will not work with core caps for three inch (3") diameter rolls. These core caps come in wall thicknesses of 3/8", 1/2", and 5/8". For example, the 5/8" thickness core cap is called a 0.660 or 660 wall core cap. The 3/8" or 1/2" core cap is called a light duty core cap. Obviously, the heavier the wall thickness, the more durable the cap. These core caps have an outside ridge typically in the range of 1/4" to 13/4" and can penetrate the core anywhere from between one-and-one-quarter (11/4") to three (3") inches. Also, a metal point can be provided in the core cap which specifically engages the core thereby making it more difficult for the cap to be separated from the core. Therefore, although Stone may work with light duty caps, it would be ineffectual in an application for removal of a three inch (3") diameter core cap.
What is needed, then, is a device which can remove a cap from a core. This needed cap remover must be capable of removing heavy duty three inch (3") caps as well as lighter 3 inch caps. This cap remover must be quick and efficient. This cap remover is presently lacking in the prior art.